


Deliver My Heart

by agentBees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Flirting, Romance, The parcel delivery romance no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentBees/pseuds/agentBees
Summary: Blake's usual delivery man has been replaced by a gorgeous blonde woman who gains more of her interest with every package she delivers.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 37
Kudos: 119





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I have no real plans for this story other than for it to be a cute diversion when I need a break from working on other things. Come on a journey into cheesy dialog and thirst.
> 
> Shout out to my beta, Morket, who is always there to look over my work no matter how cheesy it is.

The steady click-click-click of typing surrounded Blake in her home office. Sunlight poured in from the windows and warmed the room just enough to be cozy. Blake finished the scene she was writing and paused to take a sip of her warm tea. She breathed in the nutty fragrance from the toasted rice and sighed. There was something magical about a hot cup of tea on a chilly morning.

She strived to create a sense of comfort in her workspace to allow herself to disappear into her writing haze without distraction. On this particular morning, she wore a purple shirt with a black cat dressed as a ninja on it and grey sweatpants. Her unwashed long black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Bare toes wiggled in the thick carpet. There were many advantages to working from home, and being able to roll out of bed to get some writing in before readying herself for the day was one of them. She had just finished her cup of tea when the doorbell rang.

Blake strolled to the front door with images of fresh, crisp pages of the planner she had ordered passing through her mind. She threw the door open, fully expecting to find the package in front of the door after a hasty toss by her usual delivery man.

“Hi! I have a package for Blake Belladonna. That wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?”

A tall woman stood before her in the parcel delivery service’s typical brown uniform with a mane of golden hair that fell nearly to her hips. Her shoulders were broad but seemed to suit someone who slung boxes for a living. Her short sleeves were rolled up to show off surprisingly sculpted biceps. She held up a narrow box that looked to be the right size to hold a planner. The woman looked at Blake expectantly with a bright smile and soft lilac eyes.

Suddenly aware of her lazy state of dress in the face of the unexpectedly attractive woman, Blake crossed her arms and tried not to blush.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Then this is for you,” the woman said and held the package out a little further.

Blake was too busy examining the cowlick of hair sticking up on the top of the woman’s head, the thick locks that curled in around her cheeks, the soft lips that were curled up in a pleasant smile, the vee of her shirt that left the top button undone, the generous curve of her chest-

“Miss Belladonna?”

“Oh!” Blake was startled out of her reverie. Her cheeks blazed when lilac eyes caught hers. “Sorry.” She took the package and crossed her arms to hold it against her.

“Yang,” the woman said.

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Yang.” The delivery woman pointed to her name tag and gave Blake a sly grin. She had definitely noticed Blake checking her out.

“Nice to meet you, Yang.” Blake held out her hand in greeting. Yang wasted no time grasping it in her own. The delivery woman’s hands were warm and callused. She held Blake’s hand in a surprisingly gentle and comfortable grip.

“Likewise. I wondered what Blake Belladonna might look like.” Yang’s eyes briefly wandered over Blake, taking in the cat-like ears that sat over long wavy black hair. Blake suddenly wished that she had showered that morning. She usually waited until after her afternoon break.

“Not too disappointing, I hope.” Blake’s eyes avoided Yang’s by inspecting the crease in the woman’s collar.

“Not at all. You’re just as pretty as your name.” Her thumb brushed over Blake’s knuckles before releasing her hand with a smile. “Well, I’ve got deliveries to get back to. Have a nice day, Miss Belladonna.”

“You, too…” Blake watched Yang walk away with a hint of swagger that left her mouth dry.

Once she was back in the house, Blake leaned against the door and wondered when her heart had started beating so fast. Meeting Yang had thrown her whole body for a loop. She retreated to the cozy space of her office and wondered how she was supposed to concentrate on anything other than the warmth of Yang’s hand and her beautiful smile.


	2. The Right to Bare Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang delivers another package and an important question.

Blake leaned back in her office chair and stared out a window. She caught herself drifting off while she thought of the day she met Yang. The sunlight had lit up Yang’s hair in a soft glow that made it look like spun gold. As warm as the hue of her hair had been, it couldn’t compare to the brightness of the woman’s smile. There was something genuine and heartwarming about it that Blake hadn’t felt in a long time. Other details filtered in, such as the soft lavender shade of her eyes, the little crinkles in the corners that appeared when she smiled in amusement, the drop in her tone when she called Blake pretty. Blake blinked away her memories and looked back at her monitor.

There was nothing for it. Blake had to order something to see her again. She opened a browser to the shopping site that she both loved and despised. There was at least one thing on her wish list that she had an excuse to order.

Two days later, Blake was in the middle of writing a steamy scene between her two main characters when the doorbell rang. It took several rings of the bell to pull her out of the story and back to the real world. Quickly, she stood and called out to let her visitor know that she was on her way.

When she pulled open the door, the smile that greeted her was so bright that she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Yang! What are you…” Blake's voice drifted off when she noticed the box of printer paper propped on one shoulder and held in place by a chiseled bicep.

“Good afternoon, Miss Belladonna. How are you today?” Yang continued to smile at the writer. Her gaze lingered on Blake’s face before glancing over her state of dress for the day. “Those glasses look really good on you. Cute top, too.”

Blake looked down at the unbuttoned black Hawaiian shirt she had on over a plain white t-shirt. It had white roses on it. She lifted a hand to touch the side of her glasses. Blake had forgotten to take her reading glasses off. Weiss called them her ‘sexy librarian glasses.’

“Oh. Thank you. You, uh,” Blake swallowed and stared at Yang’s arm again. “You look good, too.”

Yang tilted her head to give Blake a curious look.

“Thanks. There’s not much flattering about the brown uniform. Unless you’re into uniforms, of course.” Yang gave her a wink and a grin. Blake felt warmth spread to her cheeks.

“You pull it off, somehow.” Blake couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful woman. Was she glowing? It must be a trick of the sunlight.

They stood silently, smiling at each other for another moment. Yang cleared her throat.

“So, would you like me to put this inside the door or leave it on the porch?”

“Oh. You can just hand it over,” Blake said and held out her hands for the box. Yang frowned.

“Are you sure? It’s a little heavy. It’s no trouble for me to put it inside the door.” Yang flexed her arm and bounced the box up a couple of times to show off.

“Oh. Well, if you don’t mind,” Who was Blake to interfere with Yang’s duties? She stepped out and aside to let Yang pass. Besides, if she was lucky-. _Jackpot._

Yang cheerfully hopped up the four steps. She leaned just inside the doorway to deposit the box off to the side, giving Blake a perfect view as she bent over. Blake’s eyes widened. Even the woman’s butt looked amazing. How many hours did she spend in the gym? Was her job really that physically strenuous?

“How much do you work out?” Blake’s hand flew to cover her mouth. Why did she say that out loud?

Yang straightened and turned back to her. She looked amused by Blake’s apparent embarrassment. _Oh, no,_ Blake thought. _Have I been caught again?_

“My sister calls me a gym rat. I find it’s a great way to clear my head and unwind.” She lowered her lashes to focus her gaze on the writer. “Why?” Yang stepped closer to look down at Blake. She was several inches taller than Blake. “See something you like?” One side of her mouth lifted in a knowing grin. Yang watched Blake swallow nervously.

“Oh, you know. I was admiring your muscles. Physique! You have a great physique,” Blake said, stumbling over her words. She held in a sigh. “It’s obvious that you put a lot of effort into it.” Her heart was beating faster again. Blake could swear that she was sweating. Was that what a hot flash felt like?

Yang slowly leaned into Blake’s space. “Yeah. I do. I like to feel strong,” she said quietly. Yang took in a deep breath and sighed at whatever scent she caught. Blake thought it might be her shampoo; it was lightly floral without being overpowering.

Blake swayed slightly at Yang’s proximity. She could smell the faintest hint of strawberries. There was so much warmth rolling off of the woman that Blake had to resist leaning closer for more of it. Part of Blake’s mind panicked. Random fruit scents weren’t a sign of a stroke, were they? Was she panicking over the strawberry, or the heat flooding her own body from the woman flirting with her?

“You look strong…” Blake’s eyes traveled over Yang’s arms again, drinking in every curve and line. She lifted a hand to follow the trail of her eyes but dropped it when she realized what she was doing. Her cheeks must have been red. Blake hadn’t blushed so much in years.

Yang smiled like she knew how much Blake appreciated her hard curves. “Do you like that?” Her voice dipped low as she asked. “Strong women?”

Blake swallowed thickly. Her pulse jumped again, and she took a deep breath.

“That seems to be the case.” Blake noticed faint freckles on Yang’s cheeks. She hadn’t been close enough to see them during their last meeting.

“Have you been with one before?” Yang’s eyes darkened as they focused on Blake’s lips.

Blake shook her head slowly.

Yang hummed in response. She drew a deep breath and let her eyes roam over the other woman one last time. Yang took half a step back and straightened her stance. Putting one hand on her hip, she gave Blake a saucy wink. “You’re a writer, aren’t you? Maybe you should explore that.”

Blake’s eyes widened at the suggestion. How did Yang know that she was a writer? Did Yang know what kind of writing she did? Was she trying to get a part in Blake’s next book? A few weird fans had that intention when they tried to become friends with her.

Before she could wrangle her thoughts, Yang was back to her cheery self. Blake’s pupils were still wide with thoughts of long blonde hair, soft lilac eyes, and chiseled arms. Yang brushed past her but paused.

“It was good to see you again, Blake. Maybe you can tell me about your writing next time.” She gave the writer a grin and walked down the path to the brown delivery truck.

Blake’s eyes trailed after Yang and the sway of her hips as the delivery driver walked away. Her brain finally processed the words when the truck pulled away.

Yang had asked if she was into women and looked forward to talking more next time they met.

Yang was interested. She had flirted. Her stare was so palpable that it nearly felt like a touch, and Blake was honestly surprised that she hadn’t burned from the heat of it.

Blake headed inside to make a fresh cup of tea. If she sat down to write immediately, then she’d waste the day writing more smut than she needed for her next three novels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this shortly after the last chapter, so it is sadly bereft of puns. I will try to work some in next time.  
> (updated with a minor edit)


	3. A Noteworthy Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake pines for Yang while stuck on a Zoom call.

Blake released a sizzling lock of hair from the curling iron with a flourish and double-checked her make-up. She gave her reflection a nod. The writer pulled on a violet blazer over her white button-up shirt and strode off to her home office. Today, she had a remote interview set up and made an effort to look like every inch the professional that she was.

Her mind wandered to a certain beautiful blonde in the parcel service’s fitted brown uniform and what she would think of Blake’s efforts. Had Yang ever even seen her wear make-up? She didn’t think so. Nearly every time she’d encountered the woman on her doorstep, Blake had been wearing what she liked to call ‘extreme casual.’ At least Yang hadn’t caught her with bed head since their first meeting. Blake had been so embarrassed that she made sure to get up a half-hour early every day to at least brush her hair.

She picked up her phone and stopped with her thumb hovered above the unlock button. Blake didn’t have Yang’s number to send a picture to, but she could take one to show her later.

Blake glanced at the clock and bit her lip. Her agent had set her interview to start when Yang usually showed up with a delivery. The possibility of missing the bright smile and rippling muscles that gave her life made her heart clench in disappointment, but the notification of the start of her meeting flashed on the screen before she could dwell on it. Her agent had insisted that the top romance blog, Hearts Aflame, would be good exposure, so she pulled her lips up in a smile and accepted the call.

A middle-aged woman, with light-brown skin and tight brown curls on top of her head, smiled widely. Her green eyes sparkled when the image of Blake came into focus.

“Blake! There you are! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your writing for this interview. I’m going to start recording now if that’s alright?” At Blake’s nod, the woman gave her mouse a few clicks before continuing. “Hello, Blake Belladonna. You’ve been a fan favorite for several years, and my readers are going to be thrilled to see this,” said the woman dressed in an oversized long grey cardigan and a white t-shirt that said ‘Mom Life’ across it.

“Thank you for having me, Esmeralda,” Blake said. “It’s nice to take a break every so often, and I can’t think of a better way to give back to the amazing readers that have supported me.” She smiled as genuinely as she could manage while looking into a webcam. She felt like an idiot beaming up at the lens. How did people have virtual meetings all day? Maybe it was more comfortable with a laptop since the camera was more eye-level.

“Let’s get right to it, then. Your last book, Ninja’s Angel, sat on the bestseller list for ten weeks. How long do you think that Ninja’s Kiss, your next novel that is scheduled to be released in mid-December,” Esmeralda paused to clap her hands together once in excitement, “will stay on top? Could it beat your previous record of ten weeks?”

Blake shifted in her seat and glanced down at her notes. “That’s a great question. I have no idea,” she answered with a little laugh. “Statistically, sequels tend not to do as well as the first novel in a series. I can only hope that the readers enjoy it at least as much as the first one. One of the major plotlines from the first novel concludes, and there’s plenty of tension between the two main characters to get your heart pumping.” Blake flashed another smile to finish her sound bite and took a quick sip of water.

“Oh?” Esmeralda leaned forward and got much larger on Blake’s screen. “Are you saying that things heat up for Zinnia? Does she finally get with Crocus?” She was barely able to contain her excitement.

“Well,” Blake had to giggle at the attempt to get her to drop a spoiler, “you’ll have to read it to find out.”

“I see.” The blogger leaned back into her seat and flashed a small smile with a wry tilt of her lips. “Smart answer. Speaking of Crocus…”

“Nice segue.”

“Thank you,” Esmeralda grinned. “Crocus is one of our reader’s top voted male love interests.” She brought her fingertips together and leaned over her hands. “You made him sexy and confident without him displaying traits of hypermasculinity. How did you come up with the concept of his character?” She grinned before delivering her next question. “Is he based on someone you know?”

Blake’s ears pivoted at the sound of her doorbell. She turned her whole upper body back to the door for the room and gripped her chair to stop herself from getting up.

“Sorry, do you have to get that?” Esmeralda asked, eyes soft with concern.

Blake cleared her throat and turned back toward the screen. Her heartbeat was thrumming through her body with the knowledge that Yang was at her door. She took a sip of water and then shook her head. “No. It’s just a package. It’ll be fine.”

Esmeralda looked into Blake’s eyes briefly and nodded. She smiled. “So, Crocus.”

“Yes, Crocus.” Blake smiled less brightly. “He’s not based on an actual person.

“He’s different from a lot of the male love interests I read growing up. Crocus is developed more like a main character than the generic love interest found in this genre. I tried to give him many attributes that I find attractive and enough flaws so that he isn’t an unrealistic perfect man. Perfection is boring and doesn’t exist.” She chuckled at the thought.

Esmeralda nodded and glanced at something on her desk. “The relationship between the two characters feels very organic. What relationships in your life inspired your writing? Have you had many sweeping romances like Crocus and Zinnia?”

Blake’s fingers gripped the arms of her chair as emotions rose in an unexpected storm, battering her heart with hurricane-strength winds that threatened to undo every mended seam that had been carefully stitched back together over the past few years.

It had been years. The memory of him shouldn’t have that kind of strength anymore.

“I had one, once,” Blake said hesitantly, “but it was nothing like theirs. He was nothing like Crocus.” She closed her eyes to banish the image of a cruel grin and cold blue eyes. “If anything, he was the antithesis of everything good in Crocus.” Blake took a deep breath to settle her nerves and looked up. “You could say that he was an inspiration in a mirror-universe way for that character.”

“Did he have a pointy beard? Never trust a man with a pointy beard.” Esmeralda smiled weakly and paused.

“He sounds awful. I’m sorry, Blake.” Esmeralda continued with a frown of sympathy. “At least bad relationships teach us how to recognize and appreciate the good ones. I’m glad that you could use something from it to create a character as great as Crocus.” She straightened and ran a hand through her hair. “That’s enough about the past. What about now? Are you in a relationship?”

“No, I’m not.” The memory of Yang’s smile lessened the chill she felt deep in her bones. Something was beginning between them, but it was far from something she’d label as a relationship. They were merely acquaintances with a definite interest in each other. Knowing that Yang had been at her door minutes ago was comforting, but missing the chance to interact with the woman left Blake with an ache that surprised her given their few interactions over the past couple of weeks.

“Are you looking for one?” Esmeralda propped her chin in her hand and smiled at Blake in a way that put her on edge.

Blake panicked for a moment. Had she smiled when thinking of Yang? She had to have done something to make the blogger grin at her like that. It was as if she knew a secret and was going to tease the information out of her. Blake grabbed her water for a sip and composed herself.

“I’m not the type of person who needs to be in a relationship. If it happens, it happens. I’m not actively looking for one.” _Yes! Good save! Mystique preserved._

The knowing smile flashed her way dashed all hopes.

“So let’s say that you meet someone. How do they catch your eye? What do you look for in a partner, Blake?”

Blake paused in consideration. The way that Esmeralda looked at her made it seem like she was laying a trap, but the question was too straightforward to hide anything. Her agent had warned her that there would be a few questions like this since he approved them. “The same things that most people are, I assume: honesty, empathy, humor. Someone who doesn’t have to be right all of the time and can admit when they make mistakes.”

“All good traits to have. But what do you find attractive?”

Blake tried to push Yang from her mind and drew up an old fantasy of the perfect prince that could save her from the metaphorical tower Adam had locked her in. “Strength. Courage. A good heart.” The prince changed and had long, flowing locks of blonde hair and soft, lilac eyes. Her biceps were upsetting. Did she spend her days doing nothing but swing her sword?

Esmeralda sat back in her chair. She looked relaxed. “What about physically attractive?”

The words came out of her before she even thought of them. “I like a bit of muscle and gentle eyes.”

The blogger smirked. The trap had caught something.

“Is there someone that you’re interested in right now?”

Now that Blake knew the game, she was done playing. “No comment.” That made the blogger snort.

“Fair enough. I noticed that you didn’t use masculine pronouns when talking about a potential partner. Does that have any significance?”

The question made Blake go silent for longer than was probably appropriate. Just when Esmeralda started to look concerned, Blake answered. “I haven’t been in a great number of relationships, so I prefer to stay open to the possibility of finding someone who fits, no matter what their gender is. Love isn’t so abundant in this world that we should automatically reject it just because it doesn’t come in the package that we thought we always wanted.”

“That’s a beautiful way to look at it.” The blogger shuffled some papers on her desk. “Well, Blake, do you have anything else that you’d like our readers to know?”

Blake paused, trying to shove away the thought of Yang and her intense attraction to a woman she’d only spoken to a handful of times. She made sure that her smile was in place before answering. “Only that the new book, Ninja’s Kiss, drops in December and will be available for pre-order in October. It’s a sequel to Ninja’s Angel, which you can catch up on in print or ebook at all major retailers.”

“You heard it here, folks! Order the new romance novel from Blake Belladonna soon. I have a feeling that this one will be flying off the shelves. Thank you so much for your time today, Blake.” Esmeralda gave her a soft smile and put her hands over her heart. “It’s been a pleasure. Really.”

“Thank you, Esmeralda,” Blake smiled back, touched at the genuine enthusiasm the woman had for her job. “I can see why your blog is so popular. This was fun. Let’s do it again sometime.”

“I’ll hold you to that! Take care.”

As soon as the call ended, Blake shot up and rushed to her front door. She knew it was ridiculous to think that Yang might still be there, but she couldn’t help herself. She opened the door and found a package sitting in front of it with a folded paper taped to the top. Blake carried the box to the table. She carefully pulled off the slip and read it.

It was a note from Yang.

**_It may be too much to hope for to see you every time you have a package in my truck for delivery, but I’m bummed not to see your beautiful face today. The shade of pink that you turn when you stare at my arms is really cute. It makes me want to find any excuse to flex them for you. If you’re that into my muscles, you should come to the gym with me sometime. ;)_ **

Blake felt the heat of her blush spread from her head to her neck. Her shameless stares had been noted but not unappreciated. The idea of watching Yang lift weights, breathy and sweating while she pushed up more weight than made up Blake’s whole body made her feel slightly dizzy. She didn’t know if she could handle seeing that in a public setting. She might swoon.

**_Next time that I see you, I’ll have to give you my number. Leaving evidence of my unprofessional behavior and smooth game makes me a little nervous._ **

**_I’m a connoisseur of bad jokes, so don’t be shocked if I land one at the perfect moment. Here’s one that I hope brings a smile to your face since I didn’t get to do that on my stop today:_ **

**_I went to the zoo and saw a baguette in a cage. The zookeeper said it was bread in captivity!_ **

**_That was pretty good, right? I know that you’re impressed. You seem like a lady with refined tastes._ **

**_Until next time,_ **

**_Y_ **

Blake laughed. It was such a bad joke. She reread the note, and her fingers brushed over the letters of every word. Who left handwritten notes these days? With the promise of a phone number on her next visit, Blake was motivated to buy anything vaguely usable on the sale page of her favorite website. Maybe if she had a phone number, then she could see Yang outside of her official duties.

Blake wanted to have long conversations with her. What hobbies did Yang have? What things did she like and dislike? Did Yang read for pleasure, or prefer to watch YouTube? What kinds of movies did she like? Was Yang a sports person? Blake bet that Yang was into sports. She could picture Yang running with a football, kicking a soccer ball, or climbing a rock face. Blake would love to watch her do any of those things.

Did she like sweet or spicy foods? Hot or cold dishes? Did she consider tomato a fruit? Did Yang think a hot dog was a sandwich?

Muscles and a pretty face were one thing, but Blake wasn’t the type to fall into bed with someone she barely knew. She wanted to learn as much as she could about Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirst was getting too intense, y'all. I don't plan on writing smut for this. :D
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Morket, who stuck with me though the multiple rewrites that made this chapter continue to grow. And thank you to all who drop by to read this bit of fluff.


End file.
